Vows made
by radiofox
Summary: In all that has happened to Loki, there has always been one person who is on his side, his wife July 29th: Not sure when I'll get back to this story...haven't really found where I want to go from here


She sat in silence. A hostile silence. Would she be so filled with rage if she didn't hold loyalty in such high regard? What he did, she didn't agree with, but her vow was to forsake all others. His first steps down this path, she may not have agreed, but she understood. There is only so long some one can hunger for approval, and hide in the shadow of others. She mourned him, she thought herself a widow. She shed many tears, donned only black, and had been offered marriage by many quite promising prospects, all she refused. It wasn't until Sigyn learned Loki was alive she realized she knew all along. She was bitter to Oden, and loathed Thor for what they'd done to him. And now there he sat, in the asgardian Prison. Second in line to the throne was bound like a dog. Her stomach turned at the thought of it. Her mother in-law still tried to make her feel as though she was part of the royal family. Thor and Oden saw to it she was comfortable but avoided eye contact with her. Out of guilt or shame she wasn't quite sure. While her husband rotted in his cell, she played over and over again in her mind, what it would take for her to steal a moment. She wanted to touch him, tell him he wasn't alone in his existence. She would change her thoughts every so often in fear Heimdall might see her thoughts. However many would not be surprised by her desires, so he may have known of them and thought them nothing more than wishes, or what harm could it be for a woman to speak a few words to her husband. She'd done nothing wrong, why must she be punished?

Frigga poked her head in the door and smiled, grimly, "Oden has requested an audience with you my dear". Sigyn nodded and followed her mother in-law to the hall. An audience was out of the ordinary for Oden. Her last audience was when he told her Loki was dead. Thor had told her the truth, he was alive, but he spoke as though he wished he wasn't.

She followed Frigga through the large doors and into the hall where Oden sat. Sigyn made her way to just before him and bowed out of requirement. "Raise" he instructed gently, "Sigyn, I summoned you here to speak to you about your future. You are a daughter to me, and I only good things for you. As much as it pains me to say, I don't see good things for you as the wife of Loki. If he doesn't bring destruction upon you, I expect he will bring it on himself. You are a leader, I see that quality in you, you do what is required of you. I would like to suggest a more suitable husband for you, in Thor". Sigyn's stomach tightened, and she feared she might be sick. When she married Loki, it had nothing to do with being second in line to the throne. When she was a young lady, she was desired by many, including Thor. IF she'd wanted to wear the crown, she could have taken the steps then. She married Loki for love. Now the man who put him in his cage, tried to take her as his wife? "You may take some time to consider this" Oden interrupted her thoughts, "It is a large commitment I'm surprising you with, and asking you break a large one". Sigyn nodded. Oden paused, unsure of what more he could say to her, "I'll leave you to your thoughts". Sigyn bowed again and turned on her heels.

`She was angry, but knew better than to let them see it. It wasn't until she reached her room and had closed the door. She was surprised she burst into tears. Her heart was broken. Never had she thought there was anything Loki could do to hurt her, or worse, himself. Her heart belonged to him and only him. Not to mention there was her utter abhorrence for Thor. It was no longer a question of if she would make her way to Loki, it was when. The answer, that night.

She waited for the cover of darkness, adorned a long black cloak she wore in her period of mourning and set out for the dungeons. They were always heavily guarded, she knew she'd have to use the chauvinistic mind set of the men, have them believe because she was just a woman, she was not a threat. If that didn't work, she'd use her royal power and demand they let her through. She descended the spiral staircase until she reached a heavy wooden door, she used the stone knocker and stood back. Her stomach was in knots. She WAS a woman, and there were depraved criminals down here, she was afraid, but knew she had no choice but to enter into this pit of despair. Finally a guard came and opened the door he looked down on her, "And what is it you want"?

"I wish to enter"

"This is no place for a woman, nor such a fragile one"

Sigyn tilted her head up and scowled at him, revealing her identity  
He gasped, "Majesty, I'm sorry please, come in". He pushed the door open for her and she entered into the foyer dimly lit by torches. There stood another man who quickly recognized her and rose to his feet in respect. She nodded to relive him and allow him to be seated again. "Please allow me to grab a torch an you can tell me where it is you want to go".

She spun and looked him in the eye, "You know exactly where it is I'm going, and you will not accompany me, you will simply give me a torch and send me on my way".

"Your majesty, the dungeons are no place for a woman such as yourself"

"I need to speak with my husband privately"

There was a pause, and then the other guard spoke up, "It's very kind of you malady, to break the good news to him yourself".

She stared at him, "What good news is it you speak of"?

"Everyone speaks of your remarriage to the future king".

Sigyn clenched her fists in rage. Not only had she no intention of accepting Thor's hand, she had not given her thoughts on the matter to Oden. "Yes well" she said calmly, "It would seem the right thing to do". With that the men gave her a torch and she began down a long cascading set of stone stairs.

It would seem her destiny was being mapped for her. This was common for many woman, but not the woman of her family. They were a different breed, the humans called them gods still, but Nymph gods. They were taught different skills, combat was one, and it was kept a very deep secret, as they were all women and such training was not considered necessary. It was indeed necessary, because the skills that they were quire famous for were the skill to pleasure a man, any, every time, to an extent he's never reached before. It was a large factor in why she was so desired by men. When she was still just a young lady, her sisters helped maintain the reputation. As such it reflected on her also, and where her sisters were only interested in sex, the thought left Sigyn empty. Today Thor seemed to posses a respect for woman, a trait he must have grown into. Thor had perused her, but her sister offered him what it was he was after. Not long after she made a friend. A male friend, it was unheard of for a woman in her family to have a friend. He was shy, but became her closest companion. He protected her from over eager men. He earned her trust, and never broke it. He was Loki. Eventually they fell in love and into their relationship he came to discover, he was her first, her only. Further along they were married, and lived happily together for a long time. It was about the time Thor was to rise to power, he became distant. He was unsure with her, and quiet. She knew he was tormented, but knew not by what. It pained her to see him like this. She blamed herself then, but now, she blamed Thor.

She reached another door, with another guard. Without hesitation he opened the door and informed her, "Go straight, and go down the middle to the prisoners can't touch you. The one you seek will be at the end of your path. Do no turn or stray simply walk in a straight line".

She nodded, and suddenly feared the other prisoners, but it wouldn't stop her. She pulled the hood of her cloak to disguise her face, though she knew her size would give her away. The guard opened the door and it didn't take long before there was a cry out realizing she was there. Cries of sexual tortures they would perform on her were shouted, cries of violence, and she could see out of the corner of her eye some men pleasuring themselves. She listened closely to what the guard had said and stayed in the center and made her way to her goal at the end of the hall. When she saw his silhouette by the flicker of the torches, her pace quickened, and the cries of the others got louder. Eventually she reached his cell where he sat, with his head down, and he didn't look at her.

"Loki" she said almost in a whisper

He raised his head and looked at her, examining her for only a moment before he realized it was her, "What are you doing here" he asked quietly?

"I couldn't bare it anymore, I needed my husband".

"Your husband? Have you not heard the evils I've done? How I tried to destroy not one, but two worlds? My dear, you look for your husband, but in this world, find only a monster".

She fought back the tears, how could he think himself this way? "You tried to bring peace to Asgaurd Loki" she choked, " I thought you dead".

"Did you mourn me"?

"I mourned, I still mourn, and will mourn until the end of my days".

"You mourn me while I live"?

"In here? It aches, it never stops aching, the thought of you behind bars, suffering. The thought of you being so close and yet being kept from me. I'm always in pain longing for you". The tears began to stream down her face and she felt she may collapse. She grabbed the bars to hold herself up, "I do not care what you have done Loki, my heart belongs to you, only you. You could never be a monster to me, you are the only place I have ever been complete".

She felt his hands over hers, gripping gentle around the bars, "how can you say such things after what I've done? After what I've done to you"?

"Thor had me believe you dead, your only shortcoming was turning your back to me when you felt I wouldn't understand, and I can forgive that".

Loki's hand reached under her chin, and tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm afraid, I underestimated you wife" he gently leaned in and kissed her.

It was a kiss she wished could have lasted forever. To taste his lips again was something she'd only dreamed of, and here she was, while separated by bars she was back to her husband. At that moment the thought of her being forced to marry Thor popped into her head, and she stopped. Loki looked at her confused for a moment, as she lowered her head, "There is something I must tell you. I had an audience with your father today. He wishes me to turn my back on our matrimonial vows, and make them with Thor". She looked at Loki who looked hurt.

"You refused of course" he said clearly getting angry.

"Of course I would, but he would not take my choice, then, he wanted me to take time to consider".

"And you will refuse".

"I'm not sure I'll be given a choice" she whimpered, " people speak as though the choice has been made. I fear I'll be forced to marry him". Loki slammed his hands down on his bars, startling Sigyn who stepped back without thinking, into the bars of another cell that held several prisoners, who grabbed her. She fought many of them off but they kept returning and fondling her. She cried out for Loki.

Loki's eyes began to glow green, he grabbed and bent the bars of his cell. He rushed to Sigyn's side. He made short work of the men who held her, and soon they were all writhing on the ground in pain. He took Sigyn into his arms and held her comforting her. This was HER Loki. The embrace would be short lived, they could see the light from many torches approaching them. Loki looked at her and brushed the hair out of her face, "I must leave again".

She looked up at him, put her hand in his and said, "I can not stay here without you again".

He smiled at her held her close and said, "Hold on tightly".

Just as the guards reached where they were standing they were gone. All that remained was a large hole where Loki's cell once was.


End file.
